tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Never Before Have I Seen A Blue Hand
This is the tenth episode of Survivor: Gennargentu Challenges Day 25 Immunity Challenge: Sea Legs Players will stand on an unstable triangular platform. They would move up a rung at regular intervals until they reach the top. Jeff will tempt the castaways with food. If they fall off for any reason, they are out. Last person standing wins. Winner: ''' Gerard Moore '''Day 27 Immunity Challenge: Fun Climb The castaways would maneuver a buoy through a rope maze to a post. They would then untie a series of knots to release a key. The released key would open a chest that contained a set of ladder rung puzzle pieces. The first castaway to assemble their ladder and climb to the top of the tower would win. Winner: Rhi Garbino Story Night 24 The final ten return to camp after Emma flipped to Cagliari and blindsided Natalie. The five Cagliari go off on their own and silently celebrate while Noah, Gerard, Jessy, and Joan sit and sulk. Jessy breaks the silent and demands Emma to tell her why she flipped. Emma yells back, saying that she was ignored constantly by Jessy and Natalie, which made it clear she was at the bottom. Jessy denies ignoring her, but both Joan and Noah tell Jessy she had been ignoring Emma. Jessy, flabbergasted, storms off. Day 25 In the morning, Jessy and Noah talk about their future. Noah says Jessy would have to apologize to Emma for what she did to her to try and get her to flip. Jessy says she's to angry at Emma to even talk to her and suggests using the idol to try and send a Cagliari home. However, Noah says that they need Emma no matter what. Noah then leaves Jessy to talk to Emma. He asks if Emma has any interest in flipping back. Emma says she doesn't and apologizes to Noah, saying that the decision was made only because of Jessy and Natalie. Noah says he understands and leaves. Evan comes up and asks if Noah was trying to get him to flip. Emma says he was but isn't gonna do it. Evan thanks Emma and tells her again that if she ever wants the idol, he can use it on her. Meanwhile at the beach, Aivars asks Jamie if he can see her hand. Jamie unwraps it and is surprised to see it is starting to turn blue. Aivars asks if the pain has gotten worse since last night, to which Jamie says it has since she high fived Rhi. Rhi comes up and suggests they try and wash it out with water, citing that her water bottle has clean, cool water. They wash out Jamie's wound, only to make it worse. Noah walks by and sees Jamie's hand and says 'Never before have I seen a blue hand.' Joan and Emma go out for a walk together. Joan tells Emma that he isn't mad at Emma for flipping like Jessy, just upset. Emma apologizes, saying that she didn't want to hurt him. Joan says he isn't hurt because he considers her his best friend in the game and the two share a hug. At the shelter, the five Cagliari's talk about the next vote. Jamie suggests Gerard, saying he is the other tribes strongest male. The other four agree. Meanwhile, Gerard prepares himself for the challenge, believing he is the next target. The tribe then meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. During the first round of the challenge, everyone manages to get through despite strong winds passing through. In the second round, however, Emma, Noah, Aivars, and Jamie fall in the water. Aivars helps Jamie to the platform, where Jeff asks Jamie if she is alright. Jamie says she is as the second round ends. Like the first round, everyone gets through the third round without a problem. Everyone climbs onto the top of the triangle with the exception of Jessy, who falls off during the transition. Just as the last round begins, a strong wind that sends Joan, Rhi, and Yannick into the water, leaving Evan and Gerard. The two go on for another thirty minutes before Evan loses balance, winning Gerard immunity. As Jeff puts the necklace around Gerard, Jeff calls medical in to check Jamie's hand. He sends the other nine away to camp and that Tribal is that night. At camp, everyone worries over Jamie's state in the game. Joan takes this opportunity to talk to Emma. He suggests voting Evan, saying he is annoying him and a physical threat. Emma agrees Evan can be overbearing but is a good guy. Joan disagrees but asks Emma to vote Evan, saying they still have majority over Cagliari. Emma thinks about the vote. The four Cagliari meet each other for the vote and discuss a vote in case Jamie stays in the game. Rhi suggests Noah, saying that he is the least likely to have the idol played on him. The three men agree as the tribe leaves for Tribal. At Tribal, Yannick explains the backlash Emma received from Jessy after Tribal. When asked why she flipped, Emma states she wasn't treated like she was part of the tribe as Jessy and Natalie would constantly ignore her and her ideas. Natalie rolls her eyes, causing Emma to shake her head, knowing Natalie still doesn't get it. Jessy states she knows that she is in trouble because of how she reacted the night before. Jeff then announces that the vote is cancelled as Jamie was pulled from the game. However, Jeff states she will be on the jury. He then dismisses the tribe. At camp, the former Cagliari worry that Emma could possibly flip back as the former Sassari now have the numbers. Day 26 Early morning at the Capoterra camp, Jessy takes the initiative to try and talk to Emma. The two take a walk to the well and Jessy begins to apologize to Emma for her treatment of her. Emma goes off on Jessy, telling her that it is to late for an apology and that she's already made up her mind on who she's sticking with. When Jessy tries to tell Emma she will just get fifth, Emma states she doesn't care what place she gets as, long as it's a better placement than Jessy. Back at the camp, Evan asks Joan to fill up the pot with water to boil it. When Joan says he can't as he is cutting firewood, Evan says that they can easily vote him out at the next Tribal. This sparks an argument between the two where Joan says that Evan's jury management is awful and can't win. Evan scoffs, saying he has as good of a chance as anyone else in the game. Day 27 The final nine meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Jeff takes the necklace away from Gerard and says they will draw for spots. At the start of the challenge, the front runners are Evan, Gerard, Noah, and Yannick with Rhi, Emma, and Jessy trailing behind. Noah falls behind as he is unable to untie the knots for the keys. Evan, Gerard, and Yannick get their keys, unlock their chest, and start the ladder rung phase. Out of no where, Rhi manages to undo her knots and grab her keys. She takes out her rungs and begins to assemble her ladder. She quickly gains the lead over the others. She puts in her last rung, rushes to the top and wins immunity. The tribe returns from the challenge with the former Cagliari congratulating Rhi on her challenge win. Joan approaches Emma and asks if she is willing to blindside Evan at Tribal. Emma tells Joan she is still considering her options and what will be best for her game. Joan says he understands and leaves to join the rest of the old Sassari. Emma joins the Cagliari alliance and ask who they want out. Aivars tells Emma that they want Gerard to go and if she is ok with it. She says she is since she wants the vote to be ok with everyone as long as her opinion is heard. Gerard approaches Jessy and begs her to use the idol on him, saying he doesn't think Emma will flip. Jessy tells Gerard she is unsure as Joan says that his conversation with Emma gave him a good feeling. However, Gerard is still unsure. At Tribal, Gerard says that since the former Sassari have majority again, they should take the initiative and vote out a former Cagliari, saying they are all strategic threats. Yannick says that the reason Emma flipped was because of their treatment of her and now that she's a swing, they want to treat her as royalty. Emma says it is funny that before they would ignore her, now they want to be apart of everything she does. Jessy tries to apologize again, but it falls on deaf ears. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Emma doesn't flip, Jessy keeps her idol, and Gerard is made the third member of the jury in a 5-4 vote. Tribal Council 1 Voting Confessionals Final Words Tribal Council 2 Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * A reward that brings the Survivors to tears. * Evan becomes paranoid. * A Tribal that could change the game! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gennargentu